


Twenty-Two

by Aelia_D



Series: Andromeda [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Complete, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Courier/Boone, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Quickies, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are twenty two floors in the Lucky 38, which is just enough time for two people to have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Two

She was on him as soon as the doors slid shut. Her hands were tugging his shirt out of his pants, undoing his belt buckle, unfastening the zipper and sliding them down. She was a whirlwind, but that was alright with him. They didn't have a lot of time. Twenty-two floors was enough for something fast, but they had to make the most of every moment.

He'd been hard from the moment they'd walked into the casino. He knew what was coming, what Andi had planned. It was their  _thing_. Out in the wasteland, there were too many dangers to truly let their guard down. Here in the casino, there were too many ears. But in this elevator, they had all the privacy they wanted, if not the time.

His mouth went dry as he watched her shimmy out of her pants. He loved that little hip wiggle she did. If he hadn't been hard already, that would have done it. He knew from experience that she'd be wet already. That didn't mean he couldn't tease her a little.

He worked quickly to unfasten just enough of her top that he could cup those perky breasts. They were just the right size to fill his hand, and oh-so-sensitive. Her breath came faster as he teased her nipples, pinching a little the way he knew she liked. A small gasp escaped.

He glanced up. Third floor. Plenty of time still.

Her hands had been busy while he'd been enjoying her breasts. She'd freed him from his pants and begun sliding her hand up and down his length. He loved the way that felt. Her hand was just the right size to wrap around him. And she did it oh-so-well.

Sometimes he would lead, and sometimes she would. He'd already decided it was his turn, so he cut her off long before either of them really wanted her to stop. Instead, he turned her and pressed her against the wall.

"Spread 'em." Craig knew how much Andi loved the 'cop voice' so he used it at every opportunity. He caught the small smile that flitted across her lips before she stepped out of one leg of her pants and spread her feet wide.

He pulled her back, angling her hips the way he liked them. Her ass stuck out, but it was a good thing, so neither of them minded. Craig knelt behind her, his fingers brushing against her, spreading her open a little at a time.

He rubbed her clit, circling a little, rolling that sensitive nub the way she always loved. A small moan tumbled from Andi's lips as she pressed herself a little further back, a little wider open.

She's ready.

He glanced up once more. Floor Eight. They had about ten floors until they needed to start getting clothed.

He lined himself up, his hard length sliding through her slickness. Andi knew what was coming, so she pressed herself back even harder, needing him to move faster. Craig chuckled, and slammed into her, a little roughness always got them both there faster.

They'd already reached floor ten. Time was short.

He drew back, and slammed home again. It earned a throaty moan from Andi, who loved it hard and fast like this. Once more he pumped his hips. He kept it up, a little harder and a little faster with each thrust until Andi's hands were sliding along the wall. She's left jerky streaks on the wall where her hands have slipped upward.

When they reached floor fourteen, they were both panting.

At sixteen, she was screaming his name and clenching down hard as she came.

By seventeen, her climax and the knowledge that they were running out of time had driven him to his own orgasm.

When they reached floor eighteen, they pulled away from each other, and tried to get their breathing under control. By nineteen their clothing was tugged into place. The smudges on the wall were wiped off by floor twenty.

At twenty one, she stole a kiss.

Floor twenty two. The elevator dinged. The doors opened. Boone exited first, his face schooled with his usual impassivity. Courier Andromeda, professional ass kicker just behind him, a scowl on her face.

The elevator was  _their_  thing. Nobody else needed to know.


End file.
